percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ancient Ones
The Ancient Ones is the first book in the Ancient Ones Trilogy. Story The story begins at Camp half-blood, which means that the start of the story is kind of sketchy, it has no essental movement until after Penelope reveals'' the truth''. Chapter There are no chapter titles and each chapter has the name of one of the main characters and is written in thrid person point of view. There are two chapters for each character before changing over to a new narrator, and the story progress and you are shown different people's personalities throughout the story. Penelope 1. Penelope awoke at the bottom of the canoe lake. Ever since a few months ago, she had learned a lot about herself. She could control water, swim with ease and even breathe underwater. It had something to do with her ability to defuse the oxygen atoms within the water compound to make it only air. With any luck she could never figure out why though. She slowly drifted to her feet as she swam up towards the surface. On shore, Dakota awaited. He had sandy brown hair and crystal blue eyes. The spiting image of Apollo, Chiron would say. He was dressed in blue combat gear and had on blue rope climbing gloves. "Looks, like you were sleep walking again." Dakota commented with a cute and whimsy smile. "Nah," she replied. "I took a power nap in the lake again, it feels relaxing." "I don't know why don't you just display to everyone that your . . ." "Dakota!" She shouted at him with a sturn look that told him to can it. "Come on, you know who's your father, so why not accept him. He's always watching over you, anyways." Penelope gazed at the calm lake and tried drying out her hair. She had decided to get it wet rather than flash dried. "Because, he abandoned me and my mom, and then after she died he never even cared. I'm sorry but, he is not my father! I am a demigod but no child of his!" Dakota felt sad. He wanted to argue for his sake, but he knew that arguing with Penelope wouldn't help at all. "So have you spoke with your's?" Penelope asked. Dakota took a deep breath then sat down and gestured for her to do the same. "No, but i've had dreams of him . . . guiding me. Telling me forbidden prophecies. I'm his favorite precognitionist for that." He laid a sideways smile that read hey, what cha gonna do, right? "Dreams." She said with interest in the word. "I haven't had any of those in a month." "A month?" Dakota repeated. "So, you haven't heard from you father in a month?" "No, I haven't had any weird demigod dreams in a month. I never had any contact with that lousy sea brain. Something I am greatful for, seeing as there's nothing I'd have to say to him." "Penelope, something weird's happening. I feel like something bad---- like really bad is gonna happen." "The worse that can happen is war, right?" Dakota sat silent for a full three minutes. "That's what i'm afraid of, but the question would be, who is the enemy?" "The titans?" Penelope answered with wonder. "Wouldn't they be the only ones capable of bringing down the gods?" Dakota gazed at the sky with ease. "No, their is another person. Someone stronger and older than the gods themselves. She's even stronger than the titans." He tooked a deep breath and refrained his attention elsewhere. "The earth mother. She could awaken." He smiled. "The last time she was active was back during the great war, but Zeus lulled her to sleep." "Who's the mother of earth?" She asked with confusion on her face.Dakota looked at her with an emotionless expression. Peneloped knew that look. He'd make it everytime he needed to explain something. "Gaia, is the Earth goddess born from Chaos and nothingness. She was the first god to ever live." "So, how could she survive that long, I mean Helios didn't survive, beither did Diona." "They were titans. Dakota replied. "Besides, unlike most gods, Gaia doesn't have an actual physical body. She molds her presence into the earth." "So, the earth could be our next enemy, but how can we defeat it?" "That comes, with the chosen demigods, like always a Great Prophecy shall be read soon after the time presents itself." Penelope began to feel even worse, the thought of war wasn't always something she stomached. "So, you're going rockclimbing?" She tried changing the subject casually, but it wasn't that hard considering Dakota wanted to aswell. "Dakota took a deep breath and stood up. "Yeah, I'll see you later." Penelope rose to her feet and watched the canoe lake as Dakota left. She wondered what could've Dakota's dream meant. He was a child of Apollo and the one person that knew almost as much as the Oracle. If anyone knew prophecies i'd be one of them. Penelope gazed at the water once more as she closed her eyes and left to change clothes. Characters Main Characters *Penelope: She is the demigod daughter of Poseidon and the main protagonist of the trilogy. *Dakota: He is the demigod son of Apollo. *Adrianna: She is the demigod daughter of Zeus. *Melonie: Favorite child of Hades and the older sister of Logan. *Logan: Resented child of Hades and younger brother of Melonie. Secondary Characters *Silena Beauregaurd: She is the daughter of Aphrodite but the second in command of the Aphrodite Cabin. *Charles Beckendorf: He is the son of Hephaestus and the second in command of the Hephaestus cabin. *Malcomn: Son of Athena, he is from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series. *Joanne: She is a daughter of Apollo and the head counselor of the Apollo cabin. *Crystal: Daughter of Aphrodite and the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. *Luis Gonzalez: Son of Hermes and a character inspired by Luke Castellan of the Percy Jackson Series. Nutrual *Nemesis: Being the Goddess of Balance and Vengence, she enjoys taring down the proud and powerful so she sides with the Olympians against Gaia, but enjoys causing misfortune. Enemies *'Gaia': The Primordial Goddess of the Earth, she was said to have been born from Chaos and is the mother of all creatures. Even considering the Gods as her children too, although she attempts to destory them. *'Phorcys': The Primordiral God of the Deadly Seas and Sea Monsters *'Pontus': The Primordrial God of the sea, he is the spirit of the sea itself. *'Tartarus': The Primordial God of the abyss and the lowest area of the Underworld. Trivia The Ancient Ones still has many characters from the PJO Series just with different roles *Jake Mason is the counselor of the Hephaestus cabin *Beckendorf didn't die *Silena didn't spy for Kronus/Cronus and die *Dionysus was never sent to Camp Half Blood as punishment, but he tends to visit for periodic times, it seems like he is a very reliable god even though he does retain his hatred for demigods and prominently reveals this towards Dakota and Penelope throughout the series. *Chiron was in fact a Latin teacher at Yancy acadamy but that is how he met Dakota instead of Percy Jackson. *The Gods are a major part of the book, but have different appearances and personalities then they were in the PJO seires. Heroes of Olympus Series is tied into this one as well *Hazel Lavasque's actions during World War 2, caused Gaia's awakening rather than having prevented it. It only delayed her a few decades allowing the Mother to rest up and plan for the destruction of the gods. *Dakota states that a new Prophecy must be called forth and that it will present chosen demigods, like the Prophecy of Seven which is the Great Prophecy of the Heroes of Olympus Series. *The Main Character's Penelope and Dakota have the personalities of two of the Seven demigods of the Heroes of Olympus Series. Penelope of Percy Jackson and Dakota having similarities to Frank Zhang. Unlike the characters of Rick Riordan's Novels, The main characters of this story haven't had knowledge of their surname or ever presented their surname. This could mean, that they appreciate their first name or they don't like their surname. Penelope and Percy Jackson have many similarities *Both have lost their mother. (Although percy's mother didn't technically die.) *Both are children of Poseidon *Both are the main protagonist of their respective series. *Both resented their father. *Both are their father's favorite The Ancient Ones Book 1 could've potentially happened, if the Titans never rose Dakota and Frank Zhang have are similar *Both have insecurity issues *Both like thier best friend: Frank liking Hazel and Dakota liking Penelope *Both wanted to be claimed by someone other than their respective parents: Frank wanting to be a child of Apollo while Dakota wanted to be a child of Ares. *Both can be clumsy when around the person they like. Category:The Ancient Ones Category:Chapter Page